Acceptance
by GalaxyTron
Summary: Shiori only wants someone to value her. Drabble, one-shot


I suck a summaries. You can claim you do, but you're not as bad as me. woah I just really love shiori, hmm she gives me the feels. okay, i hope you'll enjoy this little drabble I wrote at midnight,.

* * *

Butterflies were quite peculiar creatures. They evolved from the primitive state of a caterpillar into a flying beauty. They took flight into the vast sky, yet with such small eyes, how could they see the space they flew? When the butterflies were nit soaring above civilization, they resided to nature's delicacies: flowers. Perhaps the pollen attracted the creatures, or maybe it was the bright colours that teased the air-borne insects. But sometimes, they landed on the flesh of mortals. If you were still enough, your calm stature would appeal to their needs.

Shiori favored the presence of butterflies.

At first, the creature's sudden appearance often shocked her nerves, feeling the tickle of little legs were her skin had been bare moments before. But Shiori grew more comfortable with the new resident on her flesh. The tanned girl would gradually lift her hand from the folds of her kimono to her eyesight. Shiori was always amused by the colour patterns that danced across the butterfly's delicate wings. Every design was unique, as if each set of wings were crafted from a different artist.

Sometimes, Shiori shared her thoughts with the insect.

"Do you find me beautiful?" Her vivid lavender eyes scanned the critter. "Do you think others would find me beautiful?"

Honestly, Shiori hadn't been excepting an answer. But somehow, talking to the butterfly had an emotional effect on her mind. The creature would never criticize her word, or ridicule her. It just sat passively and listened. No other mortal did this. It was a nice change.

Shiori continued on. "Well, I think you look gorgeous. Do you receive bunches of compliments?"

Shiori envied the insect. It was obvious this butterfly was a real gem. Any villager would be stunned to see such an amazing and graceful critter. Never once had she been called beautiful or gorgeous or graceful. Shiori fingered a strand of her thick, snow-white hair. She felt too insecure about her appearance. The other kids would gap at her, like she was a wrinkly old man from an alien village. Some would distance themselves. Others snickered. They felt threatened by the young girl's demeanor, but nobody was ever in awe. Perhaps hanyou's such as herself couldn't be 'beautiful'. Shiori would forever be surrounded by the same, cruel words. Monstrous. Odd. Inhuman. And her least favorite... a Demon.

"My, I'm sure you're surround by a flock as beautiful as you. Tell me, what's it like to travel with a loving bunch? Creatures that don't judge by background. It must fill you with happiness !"

Again, silence rang between them. Shiori took advantage of the spare time, dreaming of this amiable flock. She assumed butterfly clusters were similar to human clusters. Every member stuck together like there was a magnetic force between the beings. If one were to drift off, the other's would grieve their sudden departure The members shared everything, and included everyone. Or that's how their circles appeared to the naked eye. Shiori never experience the spectrum of positive emotions that came with having friends. She would observe the human's from a distance, getting only a second-hand account. The lonely girl's only desire was to have a special someone that would value her.

Yet no villager had offered to fulfill her simple request.

"I sound so petty, don't I? Asking an insect for insight on friends and companions?" Shiori's voice began to crack, making it hard to push the words from her eager lips. "But you don't understand. You've never been...been beaten down because of your identity. Or... or cast out because you were different from the average commoner..." The bright- eyed girl shook her head, unable to continue. Everyday, she was forced to watch as all the other villager played out the perfect life, one filled with love and acceptance. But Shiori never has a chance to play the role of the joyful human. She became labeled as the grotesque hanyou who's only position was the town freak. Everyday, she's run home in sorrow, a waterfall of tears streaming down her bruise cheeks, but nobody ever comforted the girl. Half of her childhood has been spent weeping in the forest, thoughts of suicide creeping into her consciousness. If only one being would show her compassion, reach out and call her beautiful. Sooth her broken heart, promise everything would be alright.

But Shiori knew not to torture herself with such far-fetch ideas.

"Thank you... little fellow for listening," A sad smile formed on the child's face. "Thank for doing what others never took the time to attempt..."

"Thanks for accepting me..."


End file.
